nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Citadel Of Shadows - Halls Of The Shadow Gods
Halls Of The Shadow Gods05.jpg|Entrance Halls Of The Shadow Gods03.jpg|Hall Cavernous Boiler.jpg|Cavernous Boiler Halls Of The Shadow Gods04.jpg|Main Hall Halls Of The Shadow Gods02.jpg|Energy Drink Halls Of The Shadow Gods01.jpg|The Forge Halls Of The Shadow Gods06.jpg|Comfortable Bed Lava Cave01.jpg|Lava Cave Lava Cave02.jpg Old Chamber.jpg|Old Chamber Back to Places Maps Description The Halls Of The Shadow Gods are the special residence for the Shadow God when completing In the Jail of Souls Main quest. The entrance is in the Citadel of Shadows main hall. Pressing the switch will raise the door to the hallway, which holds an entrance to the Cavernous Boiler, a closed gorge with loot, that you can get with a little jumping. Returning to the hallway is a portal that can be opened with another switch and you can finally enter the main hall. There are two Secure chests and few other safe chests, complete forge, a portal that leads to the teleport platform, the Throne of the Shadow God and a (stone) bed. There is a locked door (Very hard) that leads to the Lava Cave, where you can find the Plate with Carvings that opens the Secret Wall to the Old Chamber, which is a big chamber with a portal to Zerobilon. Location Citadel of Shadows Quest Sustain or Destruction Citadel Of Shadows - Halls Of The Shadow Gods Items found Special Loot *Almanac of Conjuration *Textbook (+1 LP) *Potion of Encumbrance (+ 10 Encumbrance) Magic Items *2 Teleport Rune *2 Rune Teleport - Zitadelle der Schatten *Rune Summon Flame Elemental (Rank III) Other *Hammer (T) Cavernous Boiler Items found Special Loot *8 Textbook (+1 LP) *2* Potion of Encumbrance (+ 10 Encumbrance) Magic Items *Rune Fire Shield (Rank III) Chests/Containers *Old metal barrel with Health Potion - Standard, Health Potion - Quality and 6 Coal *Old metal barrel with Health Potion - Cheap, Health Potion - Standard, Health Potion - Quality, Fire Oil - Standard and 50 Gold *Old metal barrel with Arcane Stone and 133 Gold *Chest Potions Level 30-40 Note *One Potion of Encumbrance is stucked in the rock near the Wooden Chest or can fail down in the snow. Use the "tcl" command to get this second potion. Lava Cave Occupants Creatures *5 Astral Fire *6 Flame Elemental Items/Rewards Special Loot *Plate with Carvings *Potion of Encumbrance (+ 10 Encumbrance) Armour *Deathbed (Shield) Citadel Of Shadows - Old Chamber Items found Special Loot *Stoneplate *Almanac of Conjuration *2 Potion of Encumbrance (+ 10 Encumbrance) Magic Items *Arcane Stone *Rune Shadow Flame (Rank V) *Rune Blessing (Rank V) *Rune Teleport - Zitadelle der Schatten *Rune Fire Bite (Rank VI) *Rune Inflame (Rank VI) *Rune Blessing of Fatigue (Rank V) *Rune Summon Doom Keeper (Rank V) Potions *2 Magicka PotionMana - Exclusive Note *Stoneplate - when taking a stone plate you get a message: "Engraved on the stone are the following words: Enderal - The Ruins of Order" and 2500 EP. Levels/Rooms Four levels, big place. *Citadel Of Shadows - Halls Of The Shadow Gods - Editor ID: Schattenzitadelle05 *Cavernous Boiler - Editor ID: Schattenzitadelle05Hoehle01 *Lava Cave - Editor ID: SchattenzitadelleEXLevel01 *Citadel Of Shadows - Old Chamber - Editor ID: Schattenzitadelle05Secret01 Maps Tips/Notes Category:Places Category:Quests